I'm not your play thing!
by XxSarahxDellaxX
Summary: Saix is just your typical, all around hard-ass who likes it when everything is normal and under control. (for the most part anyways.) What happens when the firey new student, Axel, comes in and desides to cause a little trouble for the blue haired dictator? Read and find out! (Contains Yaoi, smut sure to come in later chapters.)


**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for clicking on my story!**

**This is my first fanfiction! So I hope you enjoy it! It's a little short but as I go on with the Axel x Saix goodness, you can expect the chapters to get a bit longer, more intense and, of course, more *cough cough* sexual. *cough* .**

I'm not your play thing! chapter 1

"Good morning, everyone." I said walking up to The front of the class. Everyone heard my voice and immediately went to their seats. "Today a new student will be joining class A-3. Please come in." I looked at the door waiting to see what the new classmate looked like. I didn't know his name or anything. As odd as it seemed, the principal just told the student council about this guy today.

A tall, thin boy walked in and- oh. What the fuck is that? What was with that hair?! How much gel does he put into that crap a day? And Jesus, we're those tattoos under his eyes!? I could already tell this guy was gonna be a handful.

He made it to the front of the class and began to Speak "Hello there, friends!" He yelled "My name is Axel. I'm 19 years old and very single~." Wink. God this guy is full of himself. With a cocky smile, he looked at me "So where do I sit, Prez."

I scoped the room. All the seats where full except for- Damn. "You Can sit in that one right there." I pointed to the right corner of the room "The one beside... Mine..."

"Right-o!" He said strutting to his seat. He sat down and put his feet up onto the desk, leaning in his chair.

I followed him and sat down. "You know you can't sit like that..." I took a quick glance at him. A few buttons on his shirt were open, showing off rather toned pecks. My eyes kept wondering and I couldn't help but realize how fit he was for being so tall and lengthy. I kinda... Wanted to see und- SAÏX WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!? Last time I checked, I was pretty damn straight. Unlike most of the other guys around here... Being an all male school, there wasn't exactly anything feminine within a two mile radius.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." The new student said. I quickly snapped out of my gaze and looked back up at him. He had a cocky smirk on his face "Or better yet, I can take it for you." He said with yet another wink (what was with those?) and sticking out his tongue slightly. I simply burned him off and looked at my desk, trying to hide the blush on my face.

This guy's such a prick. "Didn't I just tell you to sit properly?" I said coldly, still trying to avoid eye contact. "And by the way. You should be wearing a blazer."

"Do you really think that'd suit me? Brown's not exactly my colour. Got it memorized?"

"It's mandatory."

He scoffed "I don't care. I don't see anyone else that has a problem with it."

I looked up and glared at him and began to open my mouth when our teacher walked in. I quickly closed it then faced the front once more ready for the lesson.

"Hello class," he said in his usual insanely deep voice. He walked to the front of the class an leaned on the podium. "You'll be happy to hear that there is a pop quiz today." Axel groaned loudly at his statement causing the teacher to look at him. "Ah, you must be the new student. I'm am professor Xemnas." He smiled.

"The name's Axel. Keep it memorized." He tapped the side of his head with a wry smile.

"Very well," Professor Xemnas nodded. "but unfortunately Axel, you're going to have to wright this too."

"No problem! Lay it on me!" He yelled. I sighed quietly. This guy was too smug for his own good. And didn't he just make a loud, protestive groan against the pop quiz idea a second a go? Was he like bipolar or something?

Ugh.

What an idiot.

* * *

The day went buy as normal. (excluding the incredibly annoying new student...) I grabbed my school bag began to walked up to the front of the room when someone called out to me. I rolled my eyes and turned to face the voice, knowing exactly who it was.

"What?" I spoke coldly.

"I didn't catch your name." The spiked haired boy said casually, leaning against the classroom door.

"I didn't give it."

"Can I have it?" He smirked, pointing to my face. "Or else I guess I'll have to address you by the name 'scar'."

I glared at him angrily "Fuck you. It's rude to comment on the abnormalities on ones face."

He simply shrugged, keeping the pose "Well then...?"

Ugh. This douche was persistent. But I guess it's not like it really mattered. He was going to find out my name out sooner or later. "My name is Saïx."

"Nice name, it suits you." He smiled rather sincerely for once, causing unexpected heat to sneak up on my face.

"Yeah. Thanks." I replied coldly and with a rather half hearted wave as I turned back Around and headed to the teachers desk. I took out a spare key I had and opened up the drawer that had the pop quizzes in them. Being the class president, it was my job to mark the tests we had.

"That's a bit lazy of the teacher, ain't it?"

I turned around and frowned. "You're still here? And I don't know what you mean."

"Jeez," he put his hands up defensively "I knew you would be happy to see me, but you don't have to show so much enthusiasm."

My frown simply deepened "Just answer my questions."

"Well, for starters," Axel walked to his seat and pulled his bag off the back old his chair "I forgot this. And second..." He strutted up to me until he was maybe just 12 inches away. The spiky haired boy placed his index finger on the papers in my hand "Shouldn't this be that professors job? Why are you doing it?" Before I could respond, he slid his finger onto my chest "... Or are you his bitch?"

"What? N-...no I'm-" his finger cut me off again. This time, the red haired haired man slid it slowly up my neck and to the tip of my chin.

"Well if you are... Then I'm quite jealous."

It's like his eyes where holding me in place. The emerald colour captivating me. I slowly shifted my gaze to his mouth. Such an amazing smile. Those perfect pearly whites.

Wait.

What was I doing!? I quickly snapped out of the trance and pushed his hand down. My glare returning as I made sure to make it as fierce as ever. "Well if you'll excuse me. I have papers to grade. You can leave now." I walked to the desk and quickly say down.

Axel simply chuckled and turned around and began walking to the door. Right before entering the hallway, he stopped and spoke "You know you'll fall for me eventually. So you might as do it sooner than later."

And with that he was gone.

Finally.

* * *

I was almost done marking the tests, just a few more and I was done. Like always, I had one of the highest marks in the class. 96%.

Axel was next. Oh god, I can't wait to see how badly that ass-hat bombed it.

...

What?

This can't be right.

I quickly rechecked my marking but I turned up with the same grade.

100%.


End file.
